


A Day At The Fair

by Nightmare_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Fair, Ferris Wheels, Lions, Mirrors, Plot Twists, maze, panther, ringmaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Bunny/pseuds/Nightmare_Bunny
Summary: A day at the carnival seems nice and sweet until the ringmaster wants to play a game.





	A Day At The Fair

We were headed to the carnival! I couldn’t believe it, I hadn’t been to the carnival since I was seven, and Violet decided to treat me, by buying us tickets for a date. I loved her so much, she’s always thinking of things for us to do and she knows how much I’ve always wanted to kiss at the top of the ferris wheel while the lights below us brought a gentle glow to our faces as we watched the night sky. 

“Grace you’re daydreaming again, come on let’s go play a few games while we wait, then we can go to the circus tent. I’ve always wanted to see the lions there.” Violet said, snapping me out of my daydream of kissing her under the night sky. 

“That sounds perfect, let’s go play ring toss, I’m sure I can win you a stuffed prize,” I answered quickly, slipping my hand into her’s, we walked around the carnival, playing a few games here and there, and eventually having to buy a new backpack at a gift tent, to hold all the prizes we had won for each other. 

We had lost track of time and once we got all the prizes packed away, we realized how hungry we were. So I suggested that we go grab a bite to eat and then go to the circus tent, I had just remembered seeing that the ringmaster was having a special showing, and when I checked my watch I knew we would make it just in time. 

Violet lead me to the food stands and paid for a dinner of cotton candy, popcorn, and hotdogs. Which we took to the tent, not wanting to bake in the sun any longer. The circus tent was huge, bleachers lined one whole side of the tent, while cages lined the other, a trapeze wire suspended in the air, where people were casually walking, cartwheeling, and jumping across, giving everyone a show. There were lion tamers, sword swallowers, and jugglers tossing up bowling pins set on fire, providing entertainment until the main show started. 

We picked front row seats, so we could see the show up close; after all, Violet was in love with lions, I knew she’d want to get as close as possible to them, even though I wasn’t the greatest fan of clowns or people falling from heights. But Violet had paid for most of the day, I was going to treat her to this. 

The ringmaster came out from one of the cages a huge black panther following behind him, with a whip in it’s mouth. Violet and I sat up straight as we watched him, he had a white diamond over one eye, and a black heart over the other, highlighting his green eyes, his purple hair pulled back in a ponytail. His outfit was a dark purple vest, with a golden tank top, and a black shirt and pants, hiding most of the color. As the show started it seemed to become darker, and time almost seemed to stop, all I remember was holding onto Violet’s hand as we watched lions jump through hoops, trapeze men and women, jump from the high wire to the hanging bars, and do flips in the air. It was so mesmerizing, I don’t even remember when the ringmaster came up to us asking for a volunteer, somehow Violet and I agreed that I should go be in the show. So I gave a quick kiss on the cheek and waved, hearing her whisper to me, “Good luck Grace.” Before I was taken to the center of the tent.

“I want to play a game, don’t you Grace?” The ringmaster asked as the panther padded closer to me, while the lions when over next to Violet, the crowd was unusually quiet now, I chose my answer carefully. 

“A game sounds nice. What are you thinking of?” I asked watching the strange man carefully.

“If you can make it through the maze without Matador, the panther, or the lions catching you. You will be given a large sum of money, if they do catch you however, well it won’t be pleasant. Do you accept the terms of the game?” Ringmaster asked smirking at me as a large structure of mirrors descended from the ceiling, as I looked up I saw that I would be smack in the middle of the mirror maze.    
  
“I agree, is there a time limit?” I asked, jumping as I heard the crack of a whip. 

“Matador will follow you in twenty seconds and the lions in forty. Begin.” He said flicking the whip once more, the wicked smirk on his face was the last thing I saw before running into the maze of mirrors. I lost track of time as I ran around, crashing into walls of the maze as I got lost and turned around, but I could hear the crowd come back to life and the growls of the panther and lions. But I couldn’t find the exit, and I knew all hope was lost when I turned around to see the panther jumping at me and pushing me into a mirror causing the glass to crack and pain stab through my shoulder. 

I must have blacked out, all I could remember after that was looking back up at the ringmaster, while two trapeze men helped me up.

“I never stood a chance. Did I?” I asked, tears falling down my face, unable to look up at the joyful carnival ringmaster.    
  
“That’s the sad part, you did. Once.” The ringmaster replied before snapping the whip once, and the lions attacked, while the crowd went wild. My lover, Violet, was being eaten before my eyes, while people clapped and laughed, and the ringmaster watched, enjoying my suffering and the screams of my girlfriend, while I was being forced up to the trapeze wire, with cattle prods. This was supposed to be a great day, but I suppose nothing can be good when you lose a game given by the ringmaster.

Once I got to the top of the trapeze ladder, I looked down to see the panther staring straight up at me, licking his lips while the lions finished their dinner. I was to be his meal while the lions fed on my Violet. Tears streamed down my face as I closed my eyes, screaming as I felt someone push me off the ledge, my final thoughts a goodbye to those who loved me. 


End file.
